Show Humour Académie
by Kikimette Malfoy
Summary: Fic humoristique. Divers personnages de HP vont à une émission de variété animé par Kim. Les persos font tout pour mettre Kim à bout de nerf. Invité spécial: Britney Spears, pour savoir pourquoi, allez lire! FIC TERMINÉE!
1. Le Show

Voici une suite à _Quand L'humour passe avant tout_. Cette fois c'est le numéro deux!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et je ne fais qu'utiliser le nom Britney Spears, aucune méchanceté SÉRIEUSE est faite à son égard. Donc, ne pas prendre au sérieux tout ce que je dis sur elle, ok!?

**Personnages HP utilisés :** Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, Severus Rogue, Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

**Avertissement 1 :** Il y aura présence de certains propos vulgaires. Si vous n'aimez pas la vulgarité, je vous conseil de vous abstenir. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'avez pas été avertis!

**Avertissement 2 :** Si vous n'avez pas lu  le premier Quand l'humour passe avant tout, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre certaines choses. Je vous conseil fortement d'aller lire le numéro 1 avant.

**Avertissement 3 :** Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, c'est pas trop grave, mais c'est préférable de l'avoir lu avant.

**Note :** Pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 5, on fait semblant que Sirius est pas mort, ok?

***********************************************************************************************

QUAND L'HUMOUR PASSE AVANT TOUT, NUMÉRO 2

Kim (La journaliste (moi!)) : Alors pour la deuxième fois j'ai accepté d'interroger les personnages de Harry Potter. Nous avons comme invités : Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, Severus Rogue, Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Et comme invité spéciale : Britney Spears. Mais Britney arrivera plus tard dans l'émission….

Severus Rogue : Est-ce que tout ce placotage inutile sert vraiment à quelque chose? Les gens le voient bien qui nous sommes, non?

Kim : Severus, je vous conseil d'être un peu plus poli avec moi sinon…..

Severus : Sinon quoi?

Kim : Euh….Sinon vous aurez affaire à mon…euh…chien!

Severus : Qui ça? Sirius Black? Je croyais qu'il était marié à sa chienne. Il me semble que Lucius Malefoy en était le garçon d'honneur…

Kim : Ah! Sa chienne lui a dit oui? Eh bien….NON! C'est pas notre sujet d'aujourd'hui. S'il vous plaît Severus ne me coupez pas!

Lord Voldemort : Pourquoi m'avez-vous assis entre le thon à lunette Potter et Dumby?

Kim : Eh bien, pour vous faire chier, comme vous m'avez fait chier la dernière fois.

Voldemort : Est-ce que Britney Spears va pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de moi? 

Kim : Mais non, vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a pas de place à côté de vous (Un sourire méchant)

Voldemort : (Se met à pleurer comme un gros bébé) Zé veux Bwitney Spiws à côzé ye mwoua!

Kim : Oh mon dieu, non! Ça ne recommencera pas! Si vous continuez  à pleurer comme ça, vous ne la verrez tout simplement pas!

Quelqu'un : Excusez-moi?

Kim : Ouais!?

Britney Spears arrive sur le plateau et se dirige vers Voldemort qui la regarde avec des yeux dévoreur. 

Britney : Pourquoi êtes-vous si méchante avec Voldy chérie?

Voldemort : Voldy chérie?

Harry Potter: Ha!Ha! Bah, Voldy chérie, c'est joli comme nom!

Voldy Chérie : La ferme Potter! (Montre ces dents et grogne, comme si c'était très épeurant)

Britney : Hey! Petit Pot Potter t'a intérêt à pas dire des méchanceté à mon Voldy chérie! 

Bellatrix Lestrange : Comment ça vous le défendez comme ça? Il est sensé être capable de se défendre tout seul!

Voldy Chérie : Ben….je deviens vieux tu sais, Bella….

Bellatrix le regarde avec un regard qui veut dire « Niaise-moi pas! »

Kim : Bon c'est beau tout ça, mais….

Albus Dumbledore : Peut-être que Voldy chérie et sa charmante compagne devraient s'asseoir un à côté de l'autre…je crois que je vais aller faire un tour (Se lève et se met à courir le plus vite que ses vieille jambe de croûton le lui permette).

Kim : (Prend sa baguette et ramène Dumby à sa place) Et où comptez-vous aller?

Dumby : Eh bien….je voulais aller dans ma chambre pour pouvoir écouter caillou….

PWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tout le monde se roule par terre sauf Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger : Pourquoi aller écouter caillou?

Dumby : Eh bien parce que je fantasme beaucoup sur les gens qui n'ont pas de cheveux…

Voldy Chérie se tasse sur sa chaise en regardant Dumby d'un air apeuré (Voldy a pas de cheveux sur la tête).

Kim : Bon, je crois que nous devrions commencer le show réellement là! Bon alors je vais commencer par vous donner du veritaserium et vous devrez répondre à mes questions. 

Voldy Chérie et Harry : NNNNOOOONNNNN!!!!! On l'a fait la dernière fois pouvez-vous nous épargnez? (Ils se lèvent tout les deux et vont se mettre à genou devant Kim pour la supplier).

Kim : (Sourire diabolique) Non. Parce que ce n'est pas la même question! (Lance un sort et Voldy et Harry se retrouvent accrochés au mur) (Affiche un sourire satisfait). Alors, Britney, comme vous êtes déjà sur le plateau auriez-vous l'amabilité de rester et de vous asseoir à la place de Voldemort?

Britney : C'est Voldy Chérie!

Kim: Oui, bien sûr. Maintenant commençons. Vous, Ron Weasley, vous n'avez pas encore parler alors je commence par vous.

Ron Weasley : Oh merde….

Kim: Pas de gros mot! On est en onde. Bon alors. (Met quelques goûtes de veritaserium dans la bouche de Ron). Bon quel est votre plus grand secret?

Ron : Je pensais que j'aimais Hermione, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais le professeur Rogue….

Severus : Oh mon dieu! C'est un cauchemar! Oui, c'est ça c'est un cauchemar! Je vais me pincer (Se pince). Aïe. Non, c'est réellement la réalité! (Perd connaissance)

Ron : Et j'aimerais qu'il m'aime aussi.

Severus : (Reviens à lui) Plutôt mourir!

Kim : D'accord. Bon c'est une révélation plutôt choquante mais…….très drôle! (Se met à rire comme une folle et plus capable de s'arrêter pendant au moins 10 minutes).

Bellatrix : Bon c'est fini là?

Kim : Oui. Bon alors à vous Bellatrix.

Bellatrix : Oups! 

Kim : (Met quelques goûtes de veritaserium dans la bouche de Bellatrix) Bon. Quel est votre plus grand secret?

Bellatrix : Rodolphus, mon mari, est impuissant. Alors j'ai toujours rêver qu'un jour le maître m'aime, tue Rodolphus, me marie et me fasse tout un tas d'enfants!

Voldy Chérie : Eh bien continue de rêver Bella. Tu as beau être belle, pas autant que Britney par contre, mais t'es juste une petite mangemort! Rien d'autreeeuuuuhhhh!!!! Compris?!

Bellatrix : NAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!! Pas juste! Je vais tuer Britney Spears! (Se lève et se met à courir vers Britney)

Kim : Non! Vous ne ferez pas de mal à mes invités! (Claque des doigts et Bellatrix se retrouve accrochée au mur à côté de Harry) Maintenant à vous Voldemort (Met quelques goûtes de veritaserium dans la bouche de Voldy). Quel est votre plus grand secret?

Voldy Chérie : J'entend des voix. Et souvent, c'est la voix de Tinky Winky, mon Télétubbie préféré. 

Kim : Quoi? Wow, c'est trop drôle ça! Encore prit avec ses télétubbies! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Severus : Quoi il n'y a pas de mal à ça (Il a chuchoter)

Kim : Vous voulez rajouter quelque chose Severus?

Severus : Non, non!

Kim : Alors à vous.

Severus : Non! C'est de la torture! Vous n'avez pas le droit!

Kim : Vous saurez que j'ai tout les droits. Bon! (Met quelques goûtes de veritaserium dans la bouche de Severus) Quel est votre plus grand secret?

Severus : Ma chambre est peinte en rose. J'ai des pantoufles roses et ma couverture est rose. Lucius Malefoy et moi avons souvent échangés quelques effets personnels. Comme son toutou rose qu'il garde depuis toujours, eh bien, c'est moi qui lui ai donner quand on avait un an!

Kim : Seriez-vous gai?

Severus : Je crois que oui. Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Je me pose encore des questions là-dessus.

Kim : (Se met à rire comme une folle). Bon d'accord. Ça c'est une vraie révélation! Bon maintenant passons à….Dumbledore.

Dumby : Cela me fait un plaisir, miss.

Kim : C'est pas sensé vous faire plaisir…en tout cas les gens normal….mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde normal ici. Peut-être que vous êtes le seul normal ici, après tout! C'est ce que nous allons voir….tout de suite! (Met quelques goûtes de veritaserium dans la bouche de Dumby) Quel est votre plus grand secret?

Dumby : Alors que Voldemort était à l'école, j'ai toujours eu des soupçons sur lui. Et j'en était le seul. Mais je ne me suis jamais soupçonné à propos de mes sentiments pour lui. Et maintenant je peux l'annoncer à tout le monde : Je suis FOU AMOUREUX  de Voldemort.

Britney : C'est Voldy Chérie!

Dumby : Mais il ne faut pas que ça se sache. Je tiens à mon image, voyez-vous?

Kim : Vous tenez à votre image? Votre image de vieux fou? Pff. Ça va juste rajouter un peu de piquant! Bon à vous Hermione. (Met quelques goûtes de veritaserium dans la bouche de Hermione) Quel est votre plus grand secret?

Hermione : Je suis tellement obsédée par les livres, que parfois j'oublie de vivre!

Kim : J'ai dit : VOTRE PLUS GRAND SECRET!!! Tout le monde le sait ça, que vous obsédée par les livres!

Hermione : Mais parfois, j'oublie tellement de vivre, que je meurt de faim et je mange les livres.

Kim : ….Et c'est bon? (Remarquez le ton sarcastique).

Hermione : Oui.

Kim : Beurk! (Roule des yeux) Oui…bon…à toi, Harry! (Met quelques goûtes de veritaserium dans la bouche de Harry) Quel est ton plus grand secret?

Harry : Un jour, je me suis retrouvé dans un arbre. Là je me suis endormit. Le lendemain, j'étais couché sur une chienne, dans une position…disons…pas normale si on veut, et là Sirius est arrivé. Il donné des claques dans la figure. Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte que la chienne, c'était la « femme » de Sirius…

Kim : Quelle belle histoire!(Sarcastique) Vraiment, c'est D-É-G-O-U-T-A-N-T!!! Bon maintenant il reste…..Britney!

Britney : Vous pourriez m'épargner! J'ai une image à garder!

Kim : Une image? Mais oui c'est sûr! (Met quelques goûtes de veritaserium dans la bouche de Britney) Alors, ma belle, quel est votre plus grand secret?

Britney : Tout mon beau Voldy Chérie, j'adddoooorrrreeeee les télétubbies! Mais ce que j'adddddoooorrrreeeeeee encore plus, c'est jouer à la barbie. J'aimerais beaucoup ressembler à barbie!

Kim : Tu ne trouve pas que tu lui ressemble déjà assez?

Britney : Non, il y a des ressemblance?

Kim : Le plastique. Barvie est fait en plastique et a un corps tout simplement irréel et toi, eh bien tout ton corps est plastique, enfin façon de parler.

Britney : Eh bien ça alors! JE RESSEMBLE À BARBIE! JE RESSEMBLE À BARBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim : Ok ça suffit! (Jette un sort pour que tout le monde redevienne « normal ») Alors tout le monde est correct? 

Tout le monde : Oui!

Kim : Si j'en trouve un qui n'est pas correct (comme la dernière fois), je vais le trucider! 

Voldy Chérie : C'est mon travail ça! 

Harry : Ouais, on le sait!

Voldy Chérie : T'a un problème tête de thon Potter?

Harry : C'est toi!

Voldy Chérie: Quand tu seras à Poudlard, je transplanerai et……

Hermione : Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le dise! On ne peu pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard! Vous n'avez jamais lut l'Histoire de Poudlard…..

Tout le monde : TA GUEULE!!!!!

Hermione : (Boude dans son coin et se met rouspéter)

Kim : Hermione…..

Hermione : Rah! C'est pas juste!

Kim : Bon, nous allons à une pose et nous vous revenons dans quelques minutes.

Severus : Et pourquoi et on continue pas hein? 

Kim : Parce que c'est comme ça.

Bellatrix : On s'en moque des publicité!

Kim : C'est payant pour la chaîne….

Voldy Chérie : On s'en branle! Je vais aller les tués! (Part en courant et perd ses pantalons) Oups! (Repart à courir sans relever ses pantalons, vas vers le téléviseurs et le brise) Tiens il n'en a plus.

Kim : C'est pas ça qui fera que nous n'irons pas à la pose!

Voldy Chérie : Ah merde!

Kim : Pas de mot vulgaire!

Bellatrix : BOOOUUHHHH!!!!

Kim : C'est assez! On va à la pose!

***********************************************************************************************

Alors voilà! Dois-je continuer? Comment c'était? C'était marrant? C'était stupide? Ou c'était nul?

Dites-le moi dans un review!

Même politique que d'habitude : Pas de Review, Pas de Suite! C'est comme ça avec toutes mes fics, alors…

Bisous

Et @+

_~Kim~_


	2. Le Show, Partie 2

Voici une suite à _Quand L'humour passe avant tout_. Cette fois c'est le numéro deux!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et je ne fais qu'utiliser le nom Britney Spears, aucune méchanceté SÉRIEUSE est faite à son égard. Donc, ne pas prendre au sérieux tout ce que je dis sur elle, ok!? La chanson Barbie Girl appartient à Aqua. 

**Personnages HP utilisés :** Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, Severus Rogue, Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

**Avertissement 1 :** Il y aura présence de certains propos vulgaires. Si vous n'aimez pas la vulgarité, je vous conseil de vous abstenir. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'avez pas été avertis!

**Avertissement 2 :** Si vous n'avez pas lu  le premier Quand l'humour passe avant tout, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre certaines choses. Je vous conseil fortement d'aller lire le numéro 1 avant.

**Avertissement 3 :** Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, c'est pas trop grave, mais c'est préférable de l'avoir lu avant.

**Note :** Pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 5, on fait semblant que Sirius est pas mort, ok?

***********************************************************************************************

Kim : Rebonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui est un spécial Harry Potter…

Sevi : Tu l'as déjà dit ça.

Kim : C'est pour ceux qui viennent d'allumer leur téléviseur.

Bellatrix : Ils avaient juste à être là avant.

Kim : Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

Sevi : Par chez nous c'est comme ça que ça marche et ceux qui ne sont pas content, je les tuent.

Kim : Vous tuerez bien qui vous voudrez, je m'en fou, en autant que ce ne soit pas ici que vous faites ça.

Britney : Excuez-moi.

Kim : Oui?

Britney : J'ai l'impression d'être mongole.

Bellatrix : C'est nouveau? (sarcastique)

Britney : J'entend des voix. Ça me semble être des voix qui chante.

Bellatrix : Bravo! Elle arrive à imaginer quelque chose.

Sevi : Impossible c'est une blonde.

Kim : Nous ne partirons pas de débat là-dessus. 

Dumby : Hier j'ai entendu une très bonne blague sur les blondes, voulez-vous l'entendre?

Kim : Allez-y. De toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire que ça ne l'est déjà. 

Dumby : Ça pourrait avoir un rapport direct avec Britney.

Voldy Chérie : Raconte-la ta blague.

Dumby : Alors voil : Quel est le nom de la poitrine d'une blonde?

Bellatrix : Quelle sorte de connerie il va sortir.

Kim : Aucune idée Dumbledore. Alors comment appelle-t-on cela?

Dumby : _Silicone Valley!_

Tout le monde: lol.

Kim : D'accord, elle était bien bonne. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

Harry : Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être sérieux…

Hermione : Si vous vous forciez vous ça pourrait être sérieux.

Ron : Bon, la voilà partie pour nous faire un autre sermon.

Britney : Madame la journaliste!

Kim : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Britney?

Britney : Pendant que vous m'avez posé une question avec le véritaserium, m'avez-vous parler de Barbie?

Kim : Oui, et alors?

Britney : Ah mon dieu! JE SUIS COMME BABIE! JE SUIS COMME BARBIE!

Bellatrix : Bravo, vous venez tout juste de vous en rendre compte?

Britney : (Se met à chanter) :

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Kim: Vous allez vous la fermer oui!

Britney se met à pleurer, se lève et se met à courir un peu partout.

Britney : Ye veux ma maman! Hiiinnnn(pleure)

Kim : Oh non, c'est pas vrai! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi.

Ron : (à Harry) Je te l'avais dit que cette fille était folle.

Harry : (approuve d'un signe de tête) Elle a beau être belle, elle n'est pas très intelligente.

Sevi : (Qui a entendu Harry) Vous avez déjà vu une blonde intelligente?

Bellatrix : Oui, ma sœur!

Voldy Chérie : Ta sœur était une Black, il est normal qu'elle soit intelligente.

Hermione : Oh, franchement.

Dumby : J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais Voldy Chérie a raison.

Voldy Chérie : On t'a pas demander ton avis espèce de vieux schnoque! Retourne donc dans ton monde de vieux fou!

Kim : Ça suffit!

Voldy Chérie : Oh toi, laisse-moi finir mon règlement de compte avec lui et continue ta foutu émission!

Kim : Je vous demande pardon?

Bellatrix : T'a bien compris la moldue. 

Kim : Je suis prête à accepter les insultes entre vous mais les insultes à mon égard…

Sevi : Oui?

Kim : Oh toi Severus, arrête d'accord tu ne me fait pas peur du tout alors…

Sevi: (Grogne comme un chien) J'imite ton chien.

Kim : J'ai pas de chien.

Sevi : Oh mais oui! Sirius!

Kim : Il ne m'appartient pas (rougit).

Ballatrix : Comme c'est triste. C'est tellement émouvant! Dois-je sortir mon mouchoir? (Sarcastique)

Kim : Bon, nous n'avons rien pu faire pendant ce temps, mais au retour de la pause, je vous promet, chers téléspectateurs, qu'ils vont y goûté (Sourire diabolique en se frottant les mains).

***********************************************************************************************

Bon alors voilà. J'ai toujours besoin de vos commentaires, que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Merci à **Andromède** et  **Kero Vs Sac d'Os** pour vos réviews!

La suite, si j'ai des reviews!

_~Kim~_


	3. Le Show, Partie 3

QUAND L'HUMOUR PASSE AVANT TOUT, NUMÉRO 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et je ne fais qu'utiliser le nom Britney Spears, aucune méchanceté SÉRIEUSE est faite à son égard. Donc, ne pas prendre au sérieux tout ce que je dis sur elle, ok!? La chanson Barbie Girl appartient à Aqua. 

**Personnages HP utilisés :** Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, Severus Rogue, Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

**Avertissement 1 :** Il y aura présence de certains propos vulgaires. Si vous n'aimez pas la vulgarité, je vous conseil de vous abstenir. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'avez pas été avertis!

**Avertissement 2 :** Si vous n'avez pas lu  le premier Quand l'humour passe avant tout, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre certaines choses. Je vous conseil fortement d'aller lire le numéro 1 avant.

**Avertissement 3 :** Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, c'est pas trop grave, mais c'est préférable de l'avoir lu avant.

**Note :** Pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 5, on fait semblant que Sirius est pas mort, ok?

***********************************************************************************************

Kim : De retour à l'émission spéciale : personnages Harry Potter. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de leur faire faire de la cuisine. C'est pourquoi ils sont tous derrière des comptoirs de cuisine.

Sevi : Pourquoi il faut que je porte ce tablier à fleurs?

Kim : (Sourire moqueur) Ça vous embellit. 

Sevi : J'ai l'air d'un fif!

Kim : Vous ne m'aviez pas dit tout à l'heure…

Sevi : Je ne veux pas le savoir! (rougit)

Kim : Mouais, bon. Alors…

Bellatrix : Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je vide l'huile à euh…

Hermione : Frite?

Bellatrix : Oui, c'est ça. Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait si je vide l'huile à frite sur Potter?

Kim : Vous ne le ferez pas. Et si jamais ça vous venait à l'idée comptée sur moi pour vous le faire à mon tour, j'adore voir les gens souffrir (Rire méchant)

Voldy Chérie : Ah! Vous aussi?

Kim : Non, imbécile!

Britney : Mais c'est ce que vous venez de dire!

Kim : Oh vous, la barbie…

Britney : I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Kim: (Mets du scotch tape sur la bouche de Britney qui essaie encore de chanter). Bon voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant, si vous me laissez parler, je vais vous dire ce que nous allons faire. 

Ron : Ça ressemble trop aux potions.

Harry : Ouais avec Rogue…

Dumby : Professeur Rogue.

Harry : Ouais, lui. 

Sevi : Vous avez un problème contre le fait que je suis le maître des potions? Ah! Je sais! Vous êtes jaloux! (bombe le torse pour montrer sa fierté)

Kim : Le jour où quelqu'un sera jaloux de vous, ce sera la fin du monde! Bon, maintenant commencer par m'écouter et après ça on verra.

Sevi : On verra quoi? (Utilise un ton stupide qui se veut trop poli au goût de Kim)

Kim : Vous ne pourriez pas vous la fermer! (mets du scotch tape sur la bouche de Sevi).

Harry : Bien jouer, Kikimette!

Kim : Kikimette?

Harry : C'est un joli surnom que je t'ai trouver.

Kim : Ah! (surprise) Bon, eh bien…qu'est-ce que je disais donc?

Dumby : Vous disiez que vous alliez nous faire faire de la cuisiner.

Kim : Ah oui, merci Dumby, je me demande ce que je ferais sans vous.

Voldy Chérie : Beaucoup de chose. (Il a chuchoté)

Dumby : Qu'as-tu dit Tom?

Voldy Chérie : Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser…

Kim : FERMEZ-LÀ!!! (hurlement qui s'entend jusqu'à l'autre bout de la planète).

Tout le monde est propulser contre le mur, les cheveux dans les airs (sauf Voldy…)

Ron : Je crois que Kikimette est fâcher (chuchote à Harry)

Harry : Je crois moi aussi. Je ne suis pas sûr mais ça ressemble à ça.

Kim : Bon, reprenez vos place.

Tout le monde s'avance tranquillement, avec prudence de peur de se faire attaquer.

Kim : Oh franchement! Je ne vous mangerai pas! Allez! À vos poste que je puisse expliquer ce que nous ferons.

Ron : Rah! Elle aurait pu nous épargnés!

Kim : Vous allez voir il n'y a absolument rien de difficile! Il suffit de suivre mes instructions. Bon alors aujourd'hui nous allons faire un mets typiquement Québécois! Et j'ai nommer…(roulement de tambour) La Poutine!

Voldy Chérie : De la quoi? (Il dit ça vraiment stupidement).

Kim : De la poutine!

Bellatrix : Et ça se trouve à être quoi?

Dumby : Ben, c'est de la poutine...

Bellatrix : Oh, il est certain que, vous, Dumby vous le savez ce que c'est!?

Dumby : Non, mais le nom m'intrigue…(se frotte le menton d'un geste penseur).

Kim : Eh bien, tant mieux si cela vous intrigue! Puisque en plus d'être facile à faire, c'est tellement bon!

Voldy Chérie : C'est un met moldu…

Kim : Et alors? Vous êtes à une émission de moldu…

Voldy Chérie : C'est pas la même chose.

Britney : Quel est le problème avec les moldus Voldy Chérie???(utilise un ton stupide de petite fille)

Voldy Chérie : Écoute ma belle, les moldus sont stupide et ne valent pas la peine que je salisse mon estomac avec un de leur repas bizarre qui s'appel la poutine.

Kim : Si vous arrêtiez de vous plaindre, vous vous rendriez compte que c'est très bon et très facile. Alors maintenant, fermez-vous là et écoutez. Bon nous avons déjà couper les frites pour vous, il ne reste plus qu'à les faire cuire…

Sevi : (Qui essaie de parler, mais en vain à cause du scotch tape)

Kim : Ah oui, c'est vrai! (Pointe son doigt vers Sevi et Britney pour leur enlever le scotch tape)

Sevi : Bon! Il commençait à être temps!

Kim : Je peux vous remettre du scotch tape si vous vous mettez à vous plaindre!

Sevi : Non ça va! (Se met les mains devant la figure et tremble)

Kim : Voilà qui est mieux. Bon, maintenant la recette…Ah non, j'ai oublier quelque chose d'essentiel. Je vais vous mettre en équipe. 

Harry : On peut choisir nos équipes? (il dit ça avec beaucoup d'espoir)

Kim : Non! (Sourire diabolique) C'est moi. Alors équipe numéro 1 : Albus avec Voldemort…

Britney : C'est Voldy Chérie!

Kim: Vous voulez vraiment ravoir d'autre scotch tape? (elle crie en se tournant vers Britney)

Britney : Non…(se met à trembler et pleure comme un bébé)

Kim : (Qui fait semblant de ne pas entendre Britney) Ensuite, équipe numéro 2 : Bellatrix et Britney…

Bellatrix : Obligatoire de me mettre avec une moldue, qui est folle en plus?

Voldy Chérie : Plains-toi pas moi je suis avec Dumbledore. Imagine! Dumbledore! (Boude dans son coin)

Kim : Équipe numéro 3 (lève le ton) : Harry et Severus.

Sevi : Vous êtes obliger de me martyriser ainsi?(Fait une gueule de chien battu)

Harry : (à Sevi) Ne pensez pas professeur que cela me fait un plaisir…

Kim : Et finalement, équipe numéro 4 : Ron et Hermione.

Hermione : (à Ron) J'espère que tu travailleras mieux qu'en potion. Je ne te permettrai pas de rater notre repas!

Ron : (à Hermione) T'inquiète pas 'mione!

Kim : Bon maintenant que vous êtes placer en équipe, on va commencer à travailler. Il y a une feuille avec toute les instructions. Vous suivez la recette, c'est pas plus difficile que ça. Moi, je m'en vais de l'autre côté du plateau et je reviens dans quinze minutes pour voir comment vous vous en êtes sortis!

Kim s'en va et laisse ses pauvres invités à la préparation d'une poutine. Elle revient 15 minutes plus tard. Une horrible scène se dessine devant elle. 

Harry est parterre et se masse le bras en pleurant comme un bébé tandis que Severus a la tête brûler. Ron a les cheveux dresser dans les airs et il a la tête d'une forme inquiétante qui lui donne l'air d'une verrue. Hermione a la bouche pleine de papier. Bellatrix a semble s'être couper les doigts tandis que Britney est assise par terre en train de se refaire une beauté. Dumbledore a la barbe couper et pleure parce qu'il a mit tant d'année à la faire pousser tandis que Voldemort est en train de se rouler de rire par terre et semble n'être plus capable de s'arrêter.

Kim regarde cette scène bouche-bée.

Kim : Ce n'était pourtant pas si dur que ça faire de la poutine! (elle s'arrache les cheveux en signe de désespoir).

Severus : C'est la faute à Potter! S'il savait se servir d'une friteuse elle n'aurait pas exploser!

Harry : C'est faux! (continue à pleurer en exagérant quasiment)

Britney : Moi, la fille qui était avec moi n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je devrais laisser tomber la drague, que ce n'est pas pour moi. Elle dit que je ne suis pas assez belle. Je lui ai couper les doigts!

Kim : Quoi? Mais vous êtes folle?

Bellatrix : Je vous l'avait dit que c'était une folle, mais vous m'avez pas écouter, évidemment!

Kim : Vous, je vous conseillerais fortement de vous la fermer! Et vous pourquoi vous riez!? (à Voldie Chérie)

Dumby : Il rie de moi! Il est pas gentil. (se met à pleurer, prend une mouchoir et se mouche en émettant un gros énorme son qui ressemble à une tompette)

Kim : Vous pourriez nous épargnés! Et vous pourquoi vous avez plein de papier dans la bouche?

Hermione : (Viens pour parler, mais il y a plein de petits bouts de papier qui sort de sa bouche)

Ron : Elle n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de manger la feuille d'instructions. 

Kim : Et pourquoi vous ressemblez à une chose répugnante?

Ron : Hermione m'a jeter un sort quand j'ai voulu l'empêcher de manger la feuille.

Kim : Ça suffit! Franchement! Vous n'avez aucune classe! Après vous dites que c'est nous, les moldus, qui n'avons pas de classe? Tss. Apprenez donc à vivre avant de parler des autres (elle est vraiment dans une colère noire)

Harry : Il faut nous excuser Kikimette…

Kim : Voldemort! 

Britney : C'est Voldie Chérie!

Kim : TA GUEULE!!!! Voldemort! Arrêtez de rire!

Voldy Chérie : Oui, mais Dumby sans barbe c'est comme dire que Britney est intelligente, c'est inimaginable! MOUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kim : Mais oui, c'est ça. Bon! (se tourne vers la caméra) Je vous annonce que nous allons à la pause et qu'il y a un nouveau système similaire à celui de Star Académie pour ce qui est des mises en danger. Donc vous pouvez voter dès maintenant pour le personnage le plus stupide. Votez pendant la pause et nous reviendrons avec les résultats. Les personnages en danger sont : Harry, Voldemort et Hermione. L'un sera sauvé par vous et un autre sera sauver par l'équipe technique et les autres personnages. Nous aurions bien mit Britney en danger, mais ce n'est pas un personnage alors…

***********************************************************************************************

Merci à Andromède et Grìma Wormtongue pour vos réviews.

La suite, le plus vite possible :)

_~Kim~_


	4. Le Show, Partie 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et je ne fais qu'utiliser le nom Britney Spears, aucune méchanceté SÉRIEUSE est faite à son égard. Donc, ne pas prendre au sérieux tout ce que je dis sur elle, ok!? Et la chanson Toxic appartient à Britney Spears. Les paroles de Toxic ont été prise sur le site : www.paroles-de-chansons.com

**Personnages HP utilisés :** Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, Severus Rogue, Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

**Avertissement 1 :** Il y aura présence de certains propos vulgaires. Si vous n'aimez pas la vulgarité, je vous conseil de vous abstenir. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'avez pas été avertis!

**Avertissement 2 :** Si vous n'avez pas lu le premier Quand l'humour passe avant tout, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre certaines choses. Je vous conseil fortement d'aller lire le numéro 1 avant. Mais de toute façon vous devez le savoir si vous lisez ce chapitre!

**Avertissement 3 :** Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, c'est pas trop grave, mais c'est préférable de l'avoir lu avant.

**Note :** Pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 5, on fait semblant que Sirius est pas mort, ok?

**Note 2 :** J'ai changer de nom, ce n'est plus Forty-Times, c'est Kikimette Malfoy!

***********************************************************************************************

Kim : Nous sommes de retour et nous remercions le public qui a voté pour le personnage le plus stupide. 

Severus : Bien content de ne pas être dans ceux qui sont les plus stupides.

Kim : Attention ça pourrait être vous le prochain.

Severus : d'oh!

Kim : Donc j'inviterais les personnages en danger à venir me rejoindre au milieu du plateau. Alors Voldemort,…

Britney : C'est Voldy Chérie!

Kim: Ça vous arrive de vous la fermer? Bon alors, Voldemort, Hermione et Harry venez me rejoindre. 

Harry, Voldy Chérie et Hermy se lèvent et vont se poster à coté de Kim. Hermy saute comme une grenouille.

Kim : J'ai ici dans l'enveloppe le nom de choix du public. Avant de donner le choix, j'aimerais dire que vous avez tous été très stupide et que vous nous avez été d'une aide incomparable pour le show d'humour.

Voldy Chérie : Bah, de rien, ça fait plaisir.

Kim : Donc le choix du public est…(roulement de tambours) Hermione!

(pleins d'applaudissement)

Hermy : J'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui ont votés pour moi et toute ma famille pour ces longues années de stupidité! Mici bocoup!

Kim : Bon retourne à ta place. Maintenant, j'ai le choix de l'académie. Alors attention…l'académie a choisi de sauver : (roulement de tambours) Voldemort!

(Pleins d'appaludissement)

Voldy Chérie : (Il a les larmes aux yeux tellement il est ému) Je suis très heureux de savoir que vous aimez ma stupidité. Merci beaucoup!

Kim : Alors Harry, c'est plate, mais tu dois t'en aller.

Harry : (Pleure à chaude larmes) NNAAANNNN!!!!!! Veux pas m'en aller!!! Ooouuuiiinnnn!!!!!!

Kim : Tss, t'aura pas choix. (botte le derrière de Harry qui fait un vol planer jusque dehors) Eh voilà! (Se frotte les mains)

Bella : Maintenant, vous allez nous dire ce que l'on va faire?

Kim : Relaxez! Et oui, je vais vous le dire. Je veux deux volontaires.

Voldy Chérie : Moi!

Sevi : Et pour faire quoi?

Kim : Je vais vous le dire après. Donc on a Voldemort…

Britney : C'est Voldy Chérie!

Kim: Quand même que vous me le crireriez cinquante millions de fois, je vais continuer à dire Voldemort. Alors un autre volontaire?

Ron : Bon, moi!

Kim : Parfais! Qu'on emmène le plateau d'Hot Dog. 

Deux super beaux mecs arrivent et vont mettre un plateau avec deux plat dans lesquels il y a des Hot Dog.

Bella : (Regarde les deux beaux mecs avec des yeux ronds et a de la bave qui coule) Wow!

Britney : (Se refait une beauté pour pouvoir séduire les deux beaux mecs)

Kim : Bon alors je demande à Ron et à Voldemort de venir ici, de chaque côtés du plateau. Bon, alors Hermione vous allez encourager Ron, donc venez ici. Et Severus vous allez encourager Voldemort, alors venez à côté de lui. 

Dumby : En quoi consiste cela? 

Kim : C'est un concours entre Ron et Voldemort. C'est celui qui mange le plus de Hot Dog en une minute. Alors vous êtes prêt?

Ron : Ouais!!! (Se liche les babines et regarde les Hot Dog avec beaucoup de désir!)

Voldy Chérie : Ouaip! (regarde les Hot Dog et se demande où il va mettre tout ça. Se regarde) HHHHAAAAA!!!!!!

Sevi : Qu'est-ce que vous avez?

Voldy Chérie : Je suis squelettique!!!!!!!! OOOOOUUUUIIIIINNNNN!!!!!

Bella : C'est supposer être nouveau?

Voldy Chérie : Ça fait quarante ans que je me suis pas laver, normal que je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai l'air!

Tout le monde se tasse d'à côté de Voldy de peur d'attraper une maladie.

Voldy Chérie : Ben quoi? Avec mon titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres j'ai pas de temps à perdre juste pour me laver!

Kim : Vous devriez vous appeler le Seigneur des Idiots.

Bella : Ouais, bien d'accord avec elle, pour une fois.

Hermy : On commence?

Kim: Oui. Alors à mon signal! Prêt? Partez!

Ron : (Se jette sur les Hot Dog et en même pas dix secondes il a déjà manger quatre Hot Dog)

Voldy Chérie : (mange un Hot Dog, un autre, puis un autre et commence déjà à être plein)

Kim : Il vous reste trente secondes. Ron a mangé quinze Hot Dogs tandis que Voldemort en a manger quatre et demi. Allez let's go!

Voldy Chérie : (Donne un air malade. Fini son cinquième Hot Dog et se frotte le ventre)

Ron : (Continue de manger ses Hot Dogs. Il en a manger vingt et va manger ceux de Voldy)

Kim : STOP! Alors le score final est : 

- Ron : 30!

- Voldy Chérie : 5!

Kim : Le grand gagnant est Ron! Voilà ton prix!

Ron :  (Prend son prix qui est une statue en forme de Hot dog. Il a les yeux pleins d'eau tellement il est ému et il a encore faim, sois dit en passant!)

Kim : C'est superbe vraiment!

Dumby : J'aime bien ce genre d'activité!

Kim : C'est pourquoi nous en ferons d'autre, mais au retour de la pause.

Bella : Oh, non, pas encore! On ne fait que ça aller à la pause!

Sevi : Ouais c'est vrai! Je vais faire la grève moi!

Britney : Je peux chanter une fois avant d'aller à la pause?

Hermy : Chanter quoi?

Britney : Toxic.

Hermy : Cool, j'adore cette chanson là!

Britney : Ah ouais!

Hermy: Ouais, c'est vraiment une bonne chanson.

Britney : 

Baby can't you see, I'm calling   
A guy like you, should wear a warning   
it's dangerous, I'm falling   
There's no escape, I can hide   
I need a hit, baby give me hit   
you're dangerous, I'm loving it

Hermy: 

Too hide   
Can't come down   
Loosing my head   
Spining 'round and 'round   
Do you feel me now

Bella:

With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride   
You're toxic I'm slipping under   
With the taste of a poison paradise   
Im addicted to you   
Don't you know that you're toxic   
And I love what you do   
Don't you know that you're toxic

Sevi danse avec Kim (qui est super contente!!!!!), Ron danse avec Hermy (Qui mange encore du papier), Voldy danse avec Bella (Qui est sur le bord de perdre connaissance parce qu'elle pense que Voldy est en amour avec elle) et Dumby danse avec Britney (Qui le fait faire toute sortes de simagrées parce qu'elle danse la pop).

Britney :

It's getting late, to give it up   
I took a sip from my devils cup   
Slowly, it's taking over me

Hermy:

**_Too hide   
Can't come down   
Loosing my head   
Spining 'round and 'round   
Do you feel me now_**

Bella:

**_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride   
You're toxic I'm slipping under   
With the taste of a poison paradise   
Im addicted to you   
Don't you know that you're toxic   
And I love what you do   
Don't you know that you're toxic_**

Britney, Hermy et Bella:

**_Don't you know that you're toxic (x 2)   
Taste of your lips and having fun   
You're toxic, I'm slipping under   
With a taste of a poison paradise   
Im addicted to you   
Don't you know that you're toxic   
And I love what you do   
Don't you that you're toxic   
With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride   
You're toxic I'm slipping under   
With the taste of a poison paradise   
Im addicted to you   
Don't you know that you're toxic   
And I love what you do   
Don't you that you're toxic   
_**Hermy et Bella:

I'm intoxicated now   
I think you'll love it now   
I think I'm ready now 

Britney:  
**_I think I'm ready now_**

Hermy et Bella:

I'm intoxicated now   
I think you'll love it now   
I think I'm ready now

(Applaudissement)

Kim: Bon vous êtes contente là?

Britney : Ouiiiii!!!!!

Kim : Bon alors maintenant, pendant la pause, je vous invite à voter pour le personnage le plus intelligent. Les personnages en danger sont : Severus,…

Sevi : d'Oh!

Kim :…Bellatrix,…

Bella : Ah? Je suis intelligente selon vous? Vous me voyez flatter!

Kim : et Dumbledore!

Dumby : C'est bien gentil!

Kim : Voter et le résultat après la pause!

***********************************************************************************************

Alors voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé!

Je vous rappel que le public, c'est vous, donc je vous invite à voté, par le biais d'une review, pour le personnage le plus intelligent entre :

- Severus

- Bellatrix

- Dumbledore

Sur quel perso votre choix va s'arrêter? Merci de me donner votre avis et de voter! 

@+!


	5. Le Show, Partie 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et je ne fais qu'utiliser le nom Britney Spears, aucune méchanceté SÉRIEUSE est faite à son égard. Donc, ne pas prendre au sérieux tout ce que je dis sur elle, ok!?

**Personnages HP utilisés dans ce chapitre :** Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, Severus Rogue, Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

**Avertissement 1 :** Il y aura présence de certains propos vulgaires. Si vous n'aimez pas la vulgarité, je vous conseil de vous abstenir. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'avez pas été avertis!

**Avertissement 2 :** Si vous n'avez pas lu le premier Quand l'humour passe avant tout, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre certaines choses. Je vous conseil fortement d'aller lire le numéro 1 avant…mais si vous êtes rendu là, c'est que vous l'avez lu non?

**Avertissement 3 :** Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 5, c'est pas trop grave, mais c'est préférable de l'avoir lu avant.

**Note :** Pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 5, on fait semblant que Sirius est pas mort, ok?

Kim : Nous voilà de retour! Nous avons éprouvés quelques problèmes de connexion….

Bella : Ouin, ouin! C'est long les pauses!

Dumby : Il faut la pardonner!

Bella : On vous a causer?

Dumby : Non…(Se fait tout petit sur sa chaise)

Bella : Alors fermez-là!

Kim : Ahem! C'est moi qui est sensé dire ça.

Bella : Hey!

Kim : Quoi!?

Bella : Pourquoi la pause a été aussi longue?

Kim : Ben, je l'ai dit tantôt.

Bella : Non.

Sevy : Rah! On peut savoir qui a été choisit maintenant?

Kim : Ben oui!

Voldy Chérie: J'espère que Dumby va aller rejoindre son balafré préfér

Dumby : Qui est le balafré?

Voldy Chérie : Ah oui! T'es vieux croupton, c'est normal que t'es des pertes de mémoire. Le balafré c'est…le thon à lunette!

Dumby : Qui est le thon à lunette?

Voldy Chérie : Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent….

Dumby : Mais je suis intelligent! (souris de toute se dents jaunies et pourries)

Kim : Beurk…euh…ok on aurait pu s'en passer, Voldemort…

Britney: C'est Voldy Chérie!

Kim: Vous! (Donne un coup de pied au derrière de Britney qui fait un vol planer jusqu'au Tim Horton d'en face où elle se met à s'empiffrer de beignes…résultats : elle prend 50lbs (22.7 kilos))

Kim : Bon débarras!

Ron : On peut continuer madame?

Kim : Si vous arrêtez de m'interrompre, oui! (lance un regard méchant à ses invités qui se mettent à trembler, même Voldy) Je demande donc à Dumbledore, Bellatrix et Severus de venir au centre du plateau.

Dumby, Bella et Sevy se lève et d'approche de Kim en tremblant de peur de se faire « botter » le derrière!

Kim : J'ai ici dans l'enveloppe le nom du choix du public! Les fans ont votés pour le personnage le plus intelligent entre Dumbledore, Bellatrix et Severus et le résultat a été très serrer. Alors attention….. (roulement de tambour….)…..Le public a décidé de garder…Severus!

Papapampapapampapapam (c'est sensé être la petite musique qui joue quand ils nomme le choix du public à Star Académie, mais bon on s'entend que ça ressemble pas trop ;))

Sevy se met à pleurer à chaude larmes et se sent tellement ému.

Sevy : C'est un grand honneur d'être choisis par le public. Je suis très heureux. Merci beaucoup!

Sevy retourne à sa place en se faisant acclamer par Voldy qui saut sur place et par un Ron et une Hermione qui le regarde avec des yeux ronds (selon eux, il est impossible d'aimer le personnage de Sevy (ce qui n'est pas l'opinion de Kim…))

Kim : Maintenant, l'académie a fait son choix. J'ai ici l'enveloppe déterminant lequel va rester et lequel va partir. Donc, l'académie a choisis de garder…. (roulement de chaises ;)….Bellatrix!!!!

Bella : OOOOOUUUUIIIIIII!!!!!!

Bella prend Dumbledore par la barbe (qui fait au moins 2 mètres de long) et le fait tourner sur lui-même.

Dumby : HAAAA!!!!!!!

Dumby a un haut-le-cœur et vomi sur Britney qui était en train de rentrer par la porte. Britney se met à pleurer et retourne au Tim Horton pour se consoler en compagnie de ses beignes favoris. Résultat : elle prend un autre 20 lbs (9.1 kilos). Bella continue de faire tourner Dumby et elle le lance par la fenêtre. Dumby fait un vol planer jusque chez un coiffeur moldu. Celui-ci lui coupe la barbe et lui rase la tête. Dumby est maintenant chauve! Le choc est tel qu'il a une crise cardiaque et il meurt.

Bella : Ça c'était un vrai coup double!

Kim : Ok, c'est bon, retournez à votre place.

Voldy Chérie : Là sur ce coup là, Bella, je t'adore!

Bella tombe dans les pommes après la remarque de son maître « favoris »!!!

Hermy : Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose, je m'ennuis?

Kim : Eh bien oui, figure-toi. On va passer à un Quizz musical. Le jeu est bien simple. Je vous pose une question à propos d'une chanson et vous me répondez. Ensuite nous chantons la chanson tous ensemble.

Ron : Ce n'est que ça? Ça va être facile!

Kim : Pas si sûre…

Voldy Chérie : J'ai pas envie de chanter.

Kim : Ben vous aurez pas le choix! Bon pour la première partie du Quiz, je vous nomme un titre de chanson et vous me dites qui la chante. Bon première chanson : Yeah!

Hermy : Britney Spears!

Kim: NON! Lâchez-moi avec votre foutu Britney Spears!

Bella : C'est une chanson moldu!

Kim : Mais oui, qu'est-ce que vous croyez! Alors personne ne sait?

Personne ne répond.

Kim : Ça vous arrive d'écouter la radio? Yeah! Est une chanson de Usher! Allons on chante.

Sevy : Je connais pas les paroles.

Voldy Chérie : Moi non plus.

Kim : Elles vont être écrite sur l'écran vous ne faites que lire!

Tlm : AAAHHHH!!!!

**_Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah   
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah_**

****

**_Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I, but keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels.  
I saw shorty she was checkin up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill_**

Kim: Ok, Stop! Bon ça n'était pas si mal hein? Bon voici la deuxième chanson : Everytime.

Hermy : euh…

Kim : Là c'est le temps de le dire.

Hermy : Britney?

Kim : Oui!

_**Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**_

Kim: Bon on passe à un autre jeu. Vous ne vous y connaissez pas vraiment en chansons à ce que je vois alors on va faire un autre genre de Quiz. C'est le Quizz Rigolo. Je vous pose une question et vous me répondez.

Ron : On ne chante plus?

Kim : Non.

Sevy : Fiou!

Kim : Première question, à Ron. Si vous pouviez passer une journée au complet sous une autre forme, quelle serait-elle?

Ron : N'importe laquelle en autant que ce soit en forme de nourriture!

Kim : Et quelle sorte de nourriture exactement?

Ron : Un hamburger double et géant.

Kim : D'accord. Prochaine question à Hermione. Si vous pouviez passer une journée au complet sous la forme d'un animal, quel serait-il?

Hermy : Un herbivore.

Kim: Ce n'est pas un animal.

Hermy: Eh bien, toute sorte d'animal étant herbivore.

Kim : Et pourquoi?

Hermy : Parce que j'aime manger de l'herbe et…

Kim : Vous mangez de l'herbe?

Hermy : Oui c'est très bon et je peux….

Kim : Ok on a compris. Bon prochaine question à Bella. Si vous pouviez passer une journée au complet dans la peau d'une autre personne, qui voudriez-vous être?

Bella : Mon maître.

Kim : Et pourquoi?

Bella : Parce qu'il est tout ce que je ne suis pas.

Kim : C'est à dire?

Bella : Il est beau…

Kim : Ohhh, pas sûre de ça moi.

Bella : Il est fort…

Kim : Pas sûre de ça non plus.

Bella : Il est puissant…

Kim : Bon d'accord, on a compris. Bon prochaine question à Sevi. Si vous pouviez passer une journée au complet dans la peau d'un de vos élèves, lequel voudriez-vous être?

Sevi : Potter.

Kim : Ah bon? Pourquoi?

Sevi : Pour pouvoir le martyriser, pour pouvoir le tuer en me jetant d'en haut d'un balcon.

Kim : D'accord. Prochaine question à Voldemort. Si vous pouviez passer une journée au complet dans la peau d'une femme, laquelle voudriez-vous être?

Voldy Chérie : Britney.

Kim: C'est pas surprenant. Pourquoi?

Voldy Chérie : Parce que je l'admire.

Kim : Ah, bon. Eh bien tant mieux pour vous si vous l'admirez. Mais avec les 70 lbs (31.8 kilos) qu'elle a pris ça me surprendrait que vous l'admiriez encore bien longtemps.

Voldy Chérie : C'est beaucoup 70 lbs?

Kim : Bah vous jugerez quand vous la verrez. Bon maintenant, il est temps d'aller à la pause.

Bella : Déjà?

Kim : Eh oui.

Sevi : Dites donc, c'est pas long.

Voldy Chérie : Les annonces sont plus longues que l'émission.

Bella : Ouais!

Kim : Est-ce vous qui faites l'émission ou moi?

Ron : Vous madame.

Kim : Alors fermez-là! Bon, maintenant, c'est au tour de vous, à la maison, de voter. C'est simple. Vous votez pour le personnage que vous avez trouver le plus drôle parmi les personnages restants. Celui pour qui vous voterez en majorité restera seul avec moi. Il pourra répondre à VOS questions. Donc si vous avez des questions à poser au personnage, écrivez-les quand vous votez.

Donc, je vous invite à voter pour le personnage, parmi ceux qui restent, que vous avez trouver le plus drôle pendant l'émission.

Vos choix :

-Severus Rogue

-Bellatrix Lestrange

-Voldemort

-Hermione Granger

-Ron Weasley

Et si vous voulez poser une question au personnage pour qui vous votez, posez-là, et le personnage y répondra au retour de la pause.

_Réponses aux review :_

**Hariette potteriette :** Merci.

**Myhahou :** lol merci. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, le seul qui a un cerveau c'est Severus. Et pour les malefoys, malheureusement, on les reverra pas dans cette émission. Merci gros!

**Luna Denree :** Merci. Et non, je ne suis pas de ceux qui aiment star académie. Je fais justement cette fic pour qu'on puisse en rire un peu! Hihi!

**Polochon :** Merci. Malheureusement, Dumby n'est pas rester!

****

**Lorina Wormtongue :** lol, merci!

**Lilya :** Merci.

**Louna :** Ouais, c'est vrai, les fibres c'est bon pour le système! Lol ;) Et Ron qui mange 30 hot-dog en 1 minute, c'était vraiment drôle à écrire lol. Merci.

Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir laisser une petite réview et aussi d'avoir été patient parce que ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'avais pas fais de mise à jour, mais ça arrivera plus, j'espère!

J'espère tous vous revoir et j'espère que vous avez appréciés le chapitre et aussi que vous allez voter en grand nombre et aussi que vous allez poser quelques questions.

Bisous

_Kim_


	6. Le Show, Partie 6

Kim : Nous revoilà au retour de la pause.  
  
Bella : Pour une fois ça n'a pas prit 100 ans avant qu'on revienne.  
  
Sevi : J'ai hâte de savoir qui va rester.  
  
Kim : Pour ça faut me laisser parler. Bon alors nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de votes, mais nous y avons été à la majorité comme à l'habitude.  
  
Voldy : J'ai pas envie que ce soit moi. J'ai des meurtres à aller faire.  
  
Kim : Ben c'est plate pour vous, mais si c'est vous, vous aurez pas le choix de rester. De toute façon ça me surprendrait que ce soit vous...  
  
Voldy : Ah ouais? Et pourquoi?  
  
Ron : Parce que vous êtes pas drôle. Moi je suis beaucoup plus drôle que vous.  
  
Voldy : Ah ouais? Ben c'est ce qu'on va voir.  
  
Voldy se met à courir après Ron qui file à toute allure. Après seulement 10 secondes, Voldy commence à être très fatigué et s'effondre tellement il n'a plus de souffle...  
  
Kim : Bon débarrassez-moi de lui.  
  
Sevi se lève et va prendre son maître par les pieds pour l'envoyer promener dehors.  
  
Kim : Rassoyez-vous. Maintenant Voldy n'est plus parmi nous. Donc, il nous reste 4 choix : Severus (Danse de joie), Bellatrix (Montre ses très petits muscles), Ron (Montre ses dents et il a un morceau de pain de à Hot Dog entre les dents) et enfin, Hermione (Crache un tas de feuille et sourit à plein dents.......jaunis par le papier jaune hihi).  
  
Ron : Je suis nerveux.  
  
Bella : Nerveux pour quoi? Nerveux parce que tu sais que je vais t'envoyer rejoindre Britney au Tim Horton?  
  
Ron : Euh...(Se fait tout petit parce qu'il a très peur)  
  
Kim : Alors le public a trouver que le personnage le plus drôle était : Hermione Granger!  
  
Rugissement d'applaudissement et de sifflement. Hermione pleure, Bella perd connaissance, Sevi lance de la potion à Ron et Ron reçoit la potion et se met à devenir bleu, comme un schtroumpf. Ron sort en courant et va se jeter en bas du pont.  
  
Kim pèse sur un bouton et Bella et Sevi tombe dans le vide.  
  
BOUM! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Kim : Bon! Alors Hermione, vient ici. C'est ça. Maintenant je vais poser des questions sprint à Hermione et elle devra me répondre le plus rapidement possible. C'est clair?  
  
Hermy : Oui, oui...enfin je crois bien que oui.  
  
Kim : Parfait. Première question : Avez-vous déjà tricher à un examen?  
  
Hermy : En fait, avant chaque examen, j'écris les réponses possible sur un papier et je le met dans ma bouche. À l'examen, je peux copier les réponses et avoir les meilleures notes.  
  
Kim : D'accord....Bon, deuxième question : Quand vous étiez jeune, comme vos parents sont dentiste vous ne pouviez pas manger de bonbon avec sucre. Mais vous est-il déjà arriver de tricher et de manger des bonbons avec sucre dans leur dos?  
  
Hermy : Pas dans leur dos mais derrière leur dos.  
  
Kim roule les yeux.  
  
Kim : Et alors?  
  
Hermy : Ben en fait, oui, mais faut pas que mes parents le sache.  
  
Kim : À moins d'un miracle, ça me surprendrait beaucoup que vos parents ne l'aient pas entendus.  
  
Hermy : Ben je crois qu'ils n'ont pas le câble.  
  
Kim : Et les voisins, ils vont peut-être leur dire...  
  
Hermy : Mes parents ne parlent pas aux voisins.  
  
Kim : Et bien leur collègue de travail!  
  
Hermy : Non, ils travaillent seuls.  
  
Kim : Leur parents!  
  
Hermy : Ils sont morts.  
  
Kim : Oh, laissez donc faire!  
  
Kim s'en va dehors prendre un peu d'air et rentre dans le studio avec de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles.  
  
Kim : Bon, passons à autre chose.  
  
Hermy : Vous savez, votre calepin semble très appétissant.  
  
Kim : Oh vous m'énervez.  
  
Hermy : Mais c'est sérieux...  
  
Kim : ET BIEN JE ME FOU CARRÉMENT DE CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ TROUVER À MON CALEPIN, ALORS JE VOUS CONSEIL VIVEMENT DE VOUS LA FERMER!!!  
  
Hermy a les cheveux dans les airs, brûlés, plein de suit, la bouche grand ouverte et ses yeux grand ouvert et plein d'eau.  
  
Kim : Oh je vous jure que plus jamais je ne referai d'interview avec des personnages de Harry Potter. Lucius Malefoy était beaucoup moins stupide que vous!  
  
Hermy se met à pleurer.  
  
Kim : Alors je sais que ça n'a pas été long, mais j'ai pas d'autres questions et j'en ai marre alors merci d'avoir été à l'écoute de l'émission et je remercie tout ceux qui ont participés au vote.  
  
Un caméraman : Mais vous ne pouvez pas finir comme ça!  
  
Kim : Ah ouais?  
  
Producteur : Tu veux une bière pour décompresser?  
  
Kim : Ouais.  
  
Producteur donne la bière à Kim. Kim l'ouvre, s'approche de Hermione et vide la bière sur elle.  
  
MOUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
------  
  
Et voilà.  
  
Bon ben le Show Humour Académie est maintenant terminé. J'espère que vous avez aimés.  
  
Merci à Lorina Wormtongue pour ta review et ton vote.  
  
Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewer au moins une fois. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Je ne ferai pas de suite à cette fic, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.  
  
Bisous Kiki 


End file.
